


The Treaty

by GivemeanID



Series: The Treaty [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Crack, Gen, Partial Nudity, Stripping for peace, Uchiha Being Weak For The Prettydeadly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GivemeanID/pseuds/GivemeanID
Summary: A.K.A The Uchiha suffering from a really bad case of prettydeadly(Spoiler : it's Tobirama's fault. Again)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama & Uchiha Clan
Series: The Treaty [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636033
Comments: 55
Kudos: 336





	The Treaty

Sakura stumbled into the dingy flat she shared with Naruto and Sasuke since the three of them had succeeded the jounin exam. Her two boys were sprawled on the floor, looking exhausted, staring at the ceiling. Giggling, she sauntered to them and laid between the two of them.

\- Hey guys, I made a detour by the Archives today and guess what I found ?!  
\- My death certificate, Sasuke groaned.  
\- Don't be stupid. No, the peace treaty between the Uchiha and the Senju !  
\- Ah ? Naruto tried.  
\- Yeah ! Let's get a look at it !

The three of them rolled on their bellies and started reading the document. After a few minutes, Naruto asked a question.

\- Why is there an entire section of this dedicated to the Second Hokage ?

************

The flame reached his armour and started making it melt. Swearing, Tobirama discarded it quickly. His undershirt was in tatters. As he looked up to sneer at Izuna, he remarked that the battlefield had gone awfully silent. Izuna's face was making a complicated expression, and the Uchiha appeared to be steaming from his ears. Before he could do anything, Madara landed in front of his brother, stabbing his gunbai in the ground to hide Izuna. He was very pointedly not looking at Tobirama.

\- Go cover yourself, Senju, he growled.  
\- I don't need your pity, Uchiha. I...

A squeal of delight was heard on his right. Tobirama whipped on his heels to see that a Uchiha woman had approached. She was drooling and bleeding from her nose and looking Tobirama from head to toes. Madara swore loudly.

\- Koto no ! he screeched.  
\- Koto yes ! she shierked as she lunged forward.

Madara managed to intercept her just before she reached a bewildered Tobirama.

\- Koto, control yourself !  
\- How do you want me to control myself, cousin ?! Look at him ! He's got bigger tits than me and he's a man ! Look at his thights ! He could choke me with those and I'd say thanks !

She squirmed and escaped Madara's hold, jumping on Tobirama.

\- Let me love you, you sexy beast ! she roared.

Then Madara knocked her out and she fell face down on the ground, unconscious. Tobirama really didn't know what to think of this. Another presence on his left alerted him. There was another Uchiha woman, just out of armreach. She had a creepy grin and her eyes were fixated on Tobirama's arms.

\- Can I touch you biceps, please ? she asked.  
\- What ? Tobirama croacked.

For a second, he wondered if Izuna hadn't managed to ensnare him into a genjutsu. But no, there was nothing wrong with his chakra. This was entirely real.

\- Pretty please ? she said, giving honest to gods puppy eyes, completed with a pout.  
\- Goddamnit Aki ! Madara roared.  
\- Come on, cuz ! Don't be greedy ! He's got the arms of a god ! Izuna back me up on this !!

This was apparently not the thing to say. An enraged Izuna emerged from behind his brother's gunbai, jittery.

\- Back off !! he screeched with all the power of his lungs - and ouch, that was a lot - this is my rival ! I called dibs ! I called dibs do you hear me ?!! He's mine !! Mine ! MINE !!! Mine to touch and to stare at and...

Tobirama was starting to be a little scared. Fortunately, he had the priviledge to witness Madara Uchiha whipping on his heels and punching his little brother in the face, effectively silencing him. Then he turned to Tobirama.

\- Listen Senju...

At this moment, Madara looked at Tobirama. And his face suddenly went through an impressive array of color before settling on bright red. He was looking like a defeated man, like ha was debatting slapping himself for being such an idiot. Then he closed his eyes, sighed and dragged a hand down his face.

\- Hashirama !! he bellowed, I accept peace, you idiot !!

Tobirama could hear his brother's squeal of delight all the way from the other side of the battefield. Then Madara turned to him.

\- Now let me touch your biceps, the man said.

************

\- Hey, Sakura said, can you read that ? "Tobirama Senju is forbidden to wear clothes in the Uchiha compound, except his furpelt."  
\- What the fuck ? Naruto wondered aloud.

Sasuke started sweating quietly.

************

Tobirama, wearing nothing but his underwears and his furpelt, arms crossed on his chest, was looking at his brother like he internally debatted strangling him there and then. Hashirama had the decency to look a little bit sheepish. In front of them, there was an assembly of extatic Uchiha. Two women had fainted. Hikaku was fanning himself. Izuna was shamelessly drooling. Even Madara was a little red in the face.

\- This is ridiculous, Tobirama snarled.  
\- This is for peace, Hashirama tried.

Tobirama scowled harder.

************

\- Hey, look at that one ! Naruto pointed out, "Tobirama Senju has to let the Uchiha grope him if they ask nicely enough."  
\- Damn ! That's really weird ! Sakura commented.

Now Sasuke was sweating a lot and looking elsewhere.

************

\- Koto... Tobirama said.  
\- mfbldslsjdc...  
\- Koto please, he tried again.  
\- Please five more minutes ! she pleaded from where she had her head buried against his pectorals.  
\- It's already been half an hour. I have work.  
\- But you're so comfy !

Two hours later.

\- Benchpress me Senju ! Izuna cackled manically.  
\- Say the magic word, Tobirama deadpanned.  
\- Please !

The young man sighed, grabbed Izuna by the back of his robes and lifted him up into the air.

\- Oh yiiissssssssss, Izuna purred.

Two hours later.

\- Can I touch your biceps ? Please ? I made you cookies.

Tobirama looked at Aki, then at the box of cookies in her hands. He smiled.

\- Be my guest, he said, extending his arm.

She was immediately on him.

************

Sakura and Naruto looked at each other.

\- Man, Naruto groaned, that was weird.  
\- Yeah, Sasuke squeacked, doing his best not to look at Sakura's biceps or Naruto's abs, really weird.


End file.
